


A Bad Day at Work

by littlemisserudiite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a police captain, F/M, He also gives back to communities when he can, Mob/Cop au, Percy runs a gang that targets abusers, mention of Jasiper but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisserudiite/pseuds/littlemisserudiite
Summary: Being the spouse of your worst enemy isn't the greatest idea, but it can be fun at times.





	A Bad Day at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [percyyoulittleshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/gifts).



“I can’t believe you shot me.”

Percy cringed at the (understandable) anger in his wife’s voice.

“I hadn’t expected you to move so quickly. I’m sorry.” 

Annabeth glared at him and released the towel she was holding to her arm to punch him in the gut as hard as she could, which was very. Percy stifled a flinch and yelp of pain, knowing that doing so would earn him no sympathy. After all, he  _ shot _ his  _ wife _ . This wasn’t the first time either. He knew that when she was all sewn up and had taken pain killers she’d understand why he did it, but pain tended to make her a bit unreasonable. He decided a subject change was probably in order.

“So how was your day?” He asked, “Other than getting shot, I mean.” Annabeth shifted slightly in the uncomfortable hospital chair and let out a sigh.

“Pretty normal. We picked up Piper this morning but I don’t think we can make anything stick. She’s been giving Jason hell, though.” Percy let out a chuckle. His second in command had always had a crush one detective or another working under Annabeth, though the one on her newest stuck longer than the others had. Even Percy had to admit it was interesting to watch his cousin squirm whenever he stopped by when Piper was there dropping off information to Annabeth.

“She is extraordinarily talented in that.” They were called into a hospital room soon enough, though the moment Percy set foot in there his phone chimed. A quick glance showed it was Piper and Annabeth waved him off with a wry grin.

“Duty calls.” He said to her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before running outside to answer the inevitable call from Piper in relative privacy.

“I can’t believe you shot Annabeth!” Piper said with a laugh in lieu of a greeting.

“I can’t believe you got arrested again.” Percy shot back, letting some of the day’s frustration leak into his voice.

“Chill, Jackson. Some dumbass down the road called them on me. I wasn’t doing anything.” Percy could hear the eye roll in her voice and let out a long sigh. He’d lost time and money in the police raid today, some of which could’ve been saved had Piper not been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“And how’s Jason? Have you finally asked him out?" Piper wouldn’t miss the change in subject, but she knew better than to question it at the moment.

“Yeah, no. I don’t want another Calypso situation. I’ll let him do the asking.”

“Come on, we know for a fact he’s not dating Reyna.”

“What do you know, Mr. Married To The Enemy?”

“More than you, Miss My Longest Relationship Was 3 Weeks And 2 Of Them Where In My Head.” Piper let out a grumble and Percy chuckled, “We’ll meet downtown tomorrow at 9 to discuss options, okay?” Piper replied an affirmative and they said their goodbyes as Annabeth stepped outside. She seemed much calmer, though Percy could see where the gauze on her arm bulged in her sleeve.

“All ready to go?” She asked as he stuffed his phone in his pocket.

“Yep. Anything we need to pick up on the way home?” He replied, grabbing her good hand and swinging it lightly between them as they walked.

“Just some milk, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post, I'd link it but I don't know how. Mari's such an awesome person and she's like 90% of the reason I'm in this fandom today, So I wanted to give back to her. <3 Go read her stuff, guys, she's seriously good.
> 
> If you have any ideas for future oneshots in this universe, let me know! This ficlet was fun to right and I really want to explore it further.
> 
> Also, big thanks to Wintersky101 for betaing this! If it wasn't for her there'd be a paragraph in a completely different tense.


End file.
